What Do You Think Of Sharpay Evans?
by EstrellaDeRoca
Summary: What do you think of the one and only, Sharpay Evans? And what does she think of everyone else? Sharpay-centred, puh-lease review. One-shot.


What do you think of Sharpay Evans?

Mrs. Evans: "She's my little girl. What am I supposed to think? Has she been naughty? Did she do something wrong?"

Mr. Evans: "Daddy's little girl. Doesn't give a monkey's butt about anything else."

Ryan Evans: "Well, she's my sister... I think she hates me. I think she's an annoying, spoilt brat who really needs to learn some new colours..."

Troy Bolton: "She's a little out there, and is pretty bossy – but it's not like she's committed a crime, is it? She's probably a pretty nice girl underneath."

Gabriella Montez: "She's... a little self obsessed, I guess. But she's probably much nicer away from everyone else. She shows off in front of the cameras, basically."

Chad Danforth: "She scares me."

Taylor McKessie: "A horrible, horrible person. She doesn't deserve anything she has; but I guess I can't complain. I'm not the one getting my boyfriend stolen from me."

Zeke Baylor: "She's beautiful. I love her."

Kelsi Neilson: "I hate her. She thinks she can have everything, but she can't have my music. I refuse to give it to her; no matter how cute her brother is..."

Mr. Bolton: "A very... Bold girl. She likes to be seen. Gets on my nerves, though."

Mrs. Bolton: "Who? Oh, she's the one who love my Troy. Perhaps a slut?"

Mrs. Darbus: "Very talented. She's an amazing girl with a great future before her."

Jason Cross: "She's okay, I guess. Scary, and funny to bitch about."

Martha Cox: "She's really pretty. I wish I was her."

And what does Sharpay Evans think of everyone else?

Mrs. Evans: "My mom. Annoys me to hell and back, but sadly I can't trade her. I can kick up a fuss, but alas, I can't. Sigh."

Mr. Evans: "My daddy. I love him; he gives me all my nice things."

Ryan Evans: "He's my brother. Kinda boring; he's quiet and very detached. Never really notice him, to be honest."

Troy Bolton: "Uh, sex-god. I love him; but behind the hair; there's not much. I mean, he chose _Gabriella_, if that gives you a clue."

Gabriella Montez: "Bitch. She needs to go back to Mars, before the Mother-ship comes to fetch her."

Chad Danforth: "Frizzy-haired basketball freak. Needs a life."

Taylor McKessie: "Geek. You don't really need any other information. But, she's pally-pally with Gabriella Montez – something must be going wrong in her noggin, I guess. Maybe it also explains why she does extra math homework."

Zeke Baylor: "Gives me cookies, so it's okay. But other than that; I won't even acknowledge his existence."

Kelsi Neilson: "Writes my music. Pretty sweet actually; how she's all pretty pigtails and glasses. I bet she fantasises about ponies and Barbie dolls for Christmas."

Mr. Bolton: "Erg. That's all I'm saying."

Mrs. Bolton: "Future mother-in-law, so must be a bitch."

Mrs. Darbus: "Eh. She has my future in her hands, so I won't complain. But, puh-lease can someone warn her about those glasses?! She looks like a homosexual data processor. And _everyone_ knows that you can't pull that look off."

Jason Cross: "Er, is he like, a space-filler? Never heard of him."

Martha Cox: "What, the fat one? Gosh, could lose some weight. She's like, the cause of all China's earthquakes, or something."

* * *

**I found this hilarious to write :) Okay, not that funny, but it was fun to. I love Sharpay Evans, she's such a character - and I think everyone deserves to know what she thinks of everyone; and what everyone thinks of her. I wish, wish, _wish_ I owned her, but sadly I don't. I own basically nothing. And I don't honestly know what Shapray thinks of everyone lol.  
**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. I was bored, and had writer's block... for my other account, bloodredshoesx. Right now, I have a one-shot and one story. Please go there! **

**There's a link on my profile if you're not smart enough to copy and paste and whatever.**

**Go, go, go amigos. I want more reviewers! Btw, it's all Hannah Montana, Camp Rock, and possibly Friends soon. But yeah, please go even if it's not the kind of stuff you read. I want more reviews :(**

**Thanks for possibly getting this far, and review :) x**

**Chloe.**


End file.
